Y si ¿jodemos a Rivaille?
by Ally-kun
Summary: Porque siempre hay que joderle la vida a alguien y en este caso Rivaille será la victima, esto se dará a manos de Hanji y la nueva recluta, que al parecer tiene un pasado con Eren que deja mucho que pensar. Riren Rivaillex Eren (Rivaille:seme/Eren:uke) Pesimo summary lo sé pero lean, hay lemon ewe
1. Chapter 1

Y si ¿jodemos a Rivaille?

Capítulo aprueba, podría ser cambiado.

Capítulo 1: Misión suicida: sacarle fotos a Eren desnudo (D:)

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Raziel Serboga, se que no me conocen porque no he salido ni en el anime ni en el manga pero de ley existo o al menos aquí. Se estarán preguntando el por qué me dirijo a ustedes, bueno pues este es el primer capítulo de este fic que sabrá Dios que le deparara el destino porque la autora vale madres.

Bueno dejando de lado lo anterior, junto con Hanji queremos relatar nuestra historia de supervivencia ya que, bueno, esto es difícil de contar pero: Hanji-San le dio a Eren afrodisiaco y yo lo vestí de maid porque se lo ve hermoso con esas ropas tan asadasadasad-le sangra la nariz- bueno el chiste es que lo contemplábamos pero Hanji-san quiso sacarle fotos y lo hizo, tomo las fotos, yo después cambie de ropa a Eren y Hanji le dio remedio a Eren para que se la baje el calentón; todo iba bien lo hicimos unas dos veces más con otros atuendos hasta que cuando íbamos por el tercero….Se nos durmió el diablo y Rivaille nos cacho.

-¡Ven acá loca!

-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Oh, lo que escucharon fueron los gritos de mis Superiores-se levanta de su escondite- ¡Corra Hanji-san Corra!, bueno ella ya murió….Ahora el problema inicial es Eren lo que estaba vistiendo o mejor dicho lo desvestí y ahora esta en el extremo del castillo ósea que esta lejos de mi, no tiene nada de ropa a excepción de su ropa intima (bóxers ajustados /negros) y unas medias largas que llegan hasta los muslos y unas orejas de gato…..Y esta con el afrodisiaco encima ¡POR QUÉ ESTOY AQUÍ EN VEZ DE IR A MANOSEARlo! Sin mas saldré corriendo, será sospecho que me vean sobretodo Myhouse esa chica me haría lo mismo que Rivaille heicho ~botaría toda mi colección de yaoi ~.

Acabo de salir el castillo, estoy dispuesta rodear el castillo para ir hasta donde esta Eren, roguemos a Dios que nadie lo encuentre. Continuo corriendo estoy a la mitad del camino aunque ciento una presión en el pecho y la adrenalina aumentando, algo malo va a ocurrir.

-Allí estas tú también- con solo oír esa voz se que es Rivaille heicho, me volteo un poco para verlo y tiene su equipo tridimensional y como adicional esta sobre mi, acercándose.

-Oh Kami yaoi ya valí- no tengo opción disminuí la velocidad de mi corrida para dejar que me alcance, ¡perfecto! Ya cuando me iba a hacer daño doy un gran salto invertido, lo suficientemente alto como pasarle, para mi bella suerte cuando nos cacho yo tenía mi equipo de maniobras, con ese salto antes de siquiera completar una vuelta desplegué los ganchos del equipo y me impulse quedando por encima del mismo castillo; ahora que estoy en el aire puedo ver mas o menos donde esta Eren y parece que sufre- ya voy bebé

-Tú no te vas Serboga

-El que no se va a ir es la erección de Eren si no ayudamos

Con esta frase lance uno de los ganchos al árbol mas alto y comencé a dar vueltas en el aire, antes de acercarme al árbol solté ese gancho y ahora ambos los apunte a otra pared y con ello fui más cerca de donde esta nuestro ukeable titán. Ya mas cerca divise a Hanji, estaba tirada como aquel chico Marco.

-Hanji-san – susurre y fui adonde estaba-vaya aun no se la a chupado el diablo, vamos Hanji-san Eren esta que le duele allí y heicho ¡ESTA SOBRE NOPSOTRAS WAAAAA! Rodé como albóndiga hasta chocar con un arbusto Hanji-san reacciono e hizo lo mismo

-Ustedes dos pedazos de mierda me las pagaran-

-Ravioli, amigo calma-Hanji-san intenta calmar al pelinegro pero esta mas que entendido que nunca lo lograra

-Serboga explícate con eso de erección

-Erección es cuando a un niño se le para el pirulin

-Eso ya sé

-Si ya sabe para que me pregunta

-Me estas tomando el pelo- no sé si soy clarividente o hechicera muchachas pero ahora le veo el aura a heicho y se ve que tiene sed de sangre

-Hanji-san le dio afrodisiaco al Eren y pues su pirulin a de estar despierto y esto lo hace sufrir

-Oye pero no se la a de estar jalando para que se le pase-dijo Hanji-san

-Jum a nosotros nos metieron la idea de que jalársela es malo por eso

-Eren no se masturba-

-Exactamente así que- mi adrenalina a de estar al tope porque en un parpadeo tome a Hanji-san y me la lleve a nuestro destino-con suerte podremos sacar algunas fotos y pasarlas a páginas de feisbuk o ser egoístas y venderlas por eBay

-Nada mal Raziel-kyun pero no te limites a eso si tenemos suerte y le duele mucho a nuestro titán favorito a de jalársela-esas palabras me cautivaron, quise darle una mirada fugas a la sargento pero al hacerlo vi que su nariz escurría sangre, luego vi al piso y había un río.

Ya llegamos a donde se encuentra mi castaño amigo, fuimos directo a la habitación, Hanji-san abrió la puerta y yo automáticamente saque mi cámara. El resplandor que provocaba el sol al filtrarse por la ventana nos cegó por unos segundos pero lo que vimos…..Esa imagen estará guarda en mi corazón y en la sangre que escurre de mi nariz.

Eren estaba sentado arrimado al espaldar de la cama, sus piernas estaban bien abiertas dejándonos ver su erección claro que estaba con la ropa interior, además se estaba sobando allí, ese sobajeo no era con morbo mas bien es uno suave y delicado como que si con eso aliviara su dolor:

-Me duele-dijo con voz aguda y suave

-Ahora si te doy duro contra el muro-grito Hanji-san mientras brinco sobre mi amigo y restregaba su cara sobre el pecho de este, mire a mi cámara y le di zoom, jum la nariz de Hanji-san esta rozando un pezón, creo que en verdad se lo va a violar.

-Uh-dije al sentir una presencia, según yo

Bueno al voltearme vi de soslayo a Heicho, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar y me golpeo la nuca, con eso me mando a dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Fue demasiado generoso de su parte no hacerte daño -dijo Hanji-san, debo recalcar que estamos en la enfermería y esta está recostada en la camilla, envuelta peor que momia

No me hace nada porque sabe que Eren me aprecia, que soy una de las llaves para liberar a la humanidad de estas mugrosas murallas y porque yo le consigo lo que necesite a la hora de jugar con Eren y con ese jugar me refiero a cuando tienen sexo

-Oye ya veo, y hablando de eso ¿crees que lo hicieron?

Pues supongo que sí porque cuando me levante estaba todo vacio pero la cama hecha un desastre, creo que por poco y se partía además escuche el sonido de la regadera así que pensé que se estaban bañando

-y aprovechaste para escapar y llevarme contigo….Bien hecho pequeña

Gracias, pero-me pongo seria- Rivaille-heicho no se dio cuenta de la cámara y creo que se grabó lo que hicieron

-¡ENSERIO!

Hay que verificar-sin más prendí la cámara y le apachurre en reproducir:

Lo que muestra la cámara (puta cámara yo quisiera haber visto eso)

El pelinegro se quedo observando a aquel chico de bellos ojos, este gateo sensualmente hasta llegar al final de la cama acercándose al mayor, apoyo sus rodillas en el colchón y sus manos en el pecho de su superior

-Ahmf heicho m-me duele

-Dónde- dijo el mayor haciéndose que no sabia pero miro directamente la erección que empapaba la única prenda con pre-semen

-aquí- el menor despego una de sus manos para tocarse un poco,

-Eren estas siendo mas lascivo de lo habitual- llevo su mano junto con la del castaño y apretó el miembro un poco, para Eren fue inevitable correrse en el instante-vaya así que esperabas mucho

Eren solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y luego volvió a ver su entre pierna que se mantenía parada. El sargento no necesito nada mas para comprender de que el menor estaba a su mereced, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Se sentó en la cama e hizo que Eren se sentara en regazo viendo frente a él, llevo ambas manos a los pezones del más joven y comenzó a acariciarlos de una manera lenta, apretando de vez en cuando, al cabo de un minuto estaba chupando uno de los pezones y con su otra mano imitaba los movimientos que estuviese haciendo con la boca

-AHHH ya no- con eso Eren se volvió a correr

-En verdad que estas encendido-dijo el mayor mientras sobaba una de las nalgas del menor- dime Eren ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Quiero que este dentro de mi -dijo sin vacilación, vaya lo que hace el afrodisiaco, se aferro al cuello del mayo con el objetivo de sostenerse de algo y así moverse parte de su trasero y bolitas sobre el erecto miembro del mayor.

Rivaille sonrió, cosa rara, luego miro a la cámara…Así es el sabía que allí estaba la cámara, con una fugaz mirada perversa volvió a ver a Eren mientras sobaba una de las nalgas y con la otra mano uno de sus muslos. Estuvo un rato así mientras se besaban de manera candente con el menor, luego cambio de posiciones haciendo que Eren se siente sobre él pero pegando su espalda a su pecho, bajo el empapado bóxer y comenzó a masturbara al menor. Primero con el pulgar masajeaba la cabeza, lentamente fue bajando la tela que cubría la cabeza del miembro del castaño, una vez abajo apretó alrededor de la zona y luego comenzó con un sube y baja que no duró mucho hasta que el menor se vino manchando su pecho y salpicando un poco su rostro

-Heicho-se volteo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y lamer la comisura de la boca del contrario-quiero tenerlo dentro- se sobo el estomago y movió su trasero, restregándolo contra ese duro pedazo de carne

-Si lo quieres dentro tendrás que dilatarte tú mismo –con esa frase separo ambas piernas del menor y lo bajo un poco para que se pudiera ver su entrada-dale hazlo-susurro al oído para luego mirar a la cámara

Eren tímidamente comenzó a tantear cerca de su entrada, ni bien la rozo se estremeció, tomando un poco de su semen-que era mucho a decir verdad-comenzó a sobar su entrada hasta que metió la punta de su dedo anular y comenzó al moverlo luego metió otro y comenzó a ser tijeras, ya con el tercero hizo el amague de ser penetrado y movía sus caderas.

-AH heicho yo voy a

-Aún no te corras-ordenó el mayor mientras toma el miembro del más alto y apretaba para que no culminara.

El pelinegro hizo que Eren se levantara un poco lo suficiente como para sacar su miembro y bajar un poco sus pantalones, situó su hombría cerca se la entrada del castaño y sin pensarlo dos veces arremetió contra la entrada golpeando de una la próstata del menor. Eren se corrió sin quererlo pero esto alentó más a Rivaille quien tomo sus piernas las abrió a todo dar y comenzó a embestir al castaño, era un movimiento rápido, profundo y delicioso para ambos, no paso mucho hasta que se corrieran los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –lanzo un gemido estilo Chico de boku no pico

-mm-Rivaille como todo seme orgulloso solo se limito a gruñir y dejar su semilla

Después de normalizar sus respiraciones y que el efecto pasara ambos se pararon para ir al baño, aunque el mayor se detuvo frente a la cámara y dijo "quiero una copia" y la apago

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me quede estupefacta ya que jamás espere ver eso de a verdad, nota mental ofrecerle a Rivaille heicho afrodisiacos para Eren con eso quizá tenga más de estos vídeos, saque mi pañuelo extra absorbente para desangres nasales y me limpio la nariz; me detuve a pensar un poco de porque Hanji-san se quedo en silesio me voltee a verla y las vendas de su cara estaba empapadas de sangre, creo que se ahogo…..Replay, comencé a ver el vídeo hasta que de la nada apareció Eren

-Qué le paso al sargento

Ni idea

-¿Qué ves?

-Porno pedófilo

Chanchan

Y que les pareció este cap es un piloto, espero que les haya gustado si tienen ideas encuanto al lemon háganmelas saber, conforme avance la historia les contare de Raziel y Eren.

Confieso que es la primera vez que narro en primera persona y dirigiéndome al lector hice lo mejor posible, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Por cierto feliz año nuevo adelantado xD


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: ¿Quién la tiene más pequeña? –Escuadrón 104-

La adolescencia es una etapa de cambios, te salen bellos donde antes no tenías….en las axilas me refiero eh, te cambia la voz en el caso de los niños, en el caso de las niñas se forman curvas y se adquiere la pechonalidad aunque hay excepciones como el caso de Armin que no le crecen.

Todos cambian y crecen de distinta manera, pero hay de algo que no se salvan… de ser pendejos a niveles colosales; claro que en los varones es mas palpable –no busco ofender a los chicos pero ya saben…. hay algunitos- nadie se salva ni siquiera los chicos del escuadrón 104.

Un día después de hacer los entrenamientos habituales se fueron a bañar, como en el castillo las duchas son abiertas y todos se ven, todo es normal:

-Oye Armin no deberías estar en el baño de las chicas-dijo Jena mientras se tapa los ojos para no verlo

-Armin eres una pervertida viniendo a vernos así-comento Connie mientras se ocultaba detrás de Jean-cuidado muchachos o salen violados

-Jajajajajajaja-se rieron sonoramente Jean y Eren

-Ya muchachos dejen esas bromas que parece críos-decía un apenado Armin

-Es verdad chicos-dijo el ojiverde mientras se paraba al lado de su mejor amigo y lo rodeaba con un brazo-porque mi amigo la tenga pequeña no quiere de que debamos discriminarlo

-Tienes toda la razón Eren-hablaron apenados Jean y Connie

-Basta-decía Armin mientras les lanzaba productos de higiene

-Jajajaja ya, ya no te jodemos mas-se le acerco Jean por detrás al rubio y bajando un poco hasta alcanzar la oreja-pero yo más tarde te jodo a ti y tu amiguito (ewe)

-emm-Armin no pudo decir nada mas ya que estaba todo rojo, mañana y con suerte no lo dejan invalido

-Oigan ahora que lo pienso ¿quién la tiene mas grande?-pregunto Connie mientras llevaba su mano a su mentón y haciendo una pose pensativa

-Pues no lo sé, creo que todos la teneos de un tamaño promedio-dijo Eren viéndoselas a todos-pero Armin no, él si la tiene corta

-¡EREN!

-Jum no lo creo, yo la tengo más grande

-Ay si, ay si, ya porque te digan cara de caballo no quiere decir que la tengas como uno-regaño el calvito

-Es verdad, es verdad-dijo Eren

-Pues si la tengo grande y si no me cree ¡vaya y pregunte! Pero vaya y pregunte

-Haber ya pregunto-Eren miro a Armin fijamente-cuánto le mide

-Por qué me lo preguntas

-Eres la novia debes saber

-Yo no lo sé

-Para que veas que es tan grande que ni Armin la puede medir-habló orgulloso el ojimiel

-No, no, ahora traigo el fluxómetro y se las mido-dijo Connie irritado

Al abrir la puerta vio a todas sus compañeras con una aura asesina, estas les entraron a puñete ya que no querían saber sus estúpidas conversaciones de quién la tenía grande bueno Myhouse si quería saber las proporcionalidades de su hermanastro pero igual no quería saber lo del resto y les cayó encima y les hizo un Fatality. Por otro lado la única que no les hacia bullying a los chicos era Raziel ya que le estaba diciendo a Armin que si quería lubricante ella le conseguía ya que ella era la proveedora de heicho y siempre le sobraba.

-No no gracias-decía apenado

-Si mañana estas invalido será meramente tu culpa-decía la castaña mientras de alejaba

-No, espera, dame dos pomos

Sin mucho que contar esa disputa se volvió una pelea peor que la de 300, tan solo les diré que Sasha gritó "this is Sparta" y comenzó a la lanzar papas-que después de darse cuenta de lo que le hizo se desmayo. El baño quedo hecho una porquería pero lo bueno es que entre todos limpiaron, nadie quería problemas con Ravioli.

Ya todos bañados y frescos se dirigieron a realizar sus actividades, Sasha y Tukasa fueron a recolectar troncos, Eren, como la buena ama de casa que era, limpió junto con Jean y Connie; por último Raziel, Armin e Historia hicieron la comida. Ya antes de estar lista la merienda llegaron a la casa el solado mas fuerte y alto que la humanidad había tenido, entiéndase por Rivaille y la loca de los titanes digo la amada Hanji, todo estaba normal como otros días a excepción de que todos se miraban el paquete.

-Por qué todos se miran es paquete-pregunto curiosa Hanji

-Ah-suspiro resignado Armin- Andan con eso de quién la tiene más grande

-Y quién la tiene más grande

-Las malas lenguas dicen que la tiene Jean- contesto Sasha mientras se lleva un pedazo de pan a la boca

-Oh ya veo-la de lentes observo a Armin y le tomo de la mano- que esto no te afecte muchacho ¿ya conseguiste lubricantes? ¿no? Raziel dale algunos

-Usted también-

-Ya le di Hanji-san- contesto la castaña mientras baja los cubiertos

-Le distes de los míos-pregunto un cabreado heicho

-Le di los de marca barata esos que dijo que eran una mierda-se acomodo el cabello hacia atrás la menor para luego mirar serio al pelinegro- y ¿cuánto le mide?

-No lo sé-dijo serio Rivaille

-Se la medirá

-Claro y de paso la mía también esa yegua no la puede tener más grande que yo

-Eso es lo único grande que hay en tu cuerpo-susurro en tono serio Hanji que apareció de la nada- Escuchen muchachos para sacarles de la duda yo se las mediré- dijo Hanji mientras iba a la enfermería ya que allí era amplio y sería fácil

-Muy bien vamos-dijeron todos decididos y fueron tras la mujer

-Por qué son tan imbéciles –pregunto Mikasa

-No lo sé- dijo Historia

-Leemos yaoi-pregunto Raziel

….CON LOS MUCHACHOS….

Todos estaban en fila esperando su turno, tardaron un poco ya que en verdad no se medían los pirulines mientras están dormidos sino cuando están despiertos, así que cada quien se fue a levantara a su Jr., una vez hecho eso Hanji proseguía a medir. Ya todos medidos la de lentes taba dando los resultados (lo normal miden entre 12 a 18 según investigue):

Jean: 17 centímetros

Eren: 16,5 centímetros

Connie: 16,3 centímetros

Armin: 15,8 centímetros

Rivaille: 13 centímetros

-Puta madre enano todo en ti es diminuto-reía a carcajadas Hanji-san

El resto de presentes se quedaron callados viendo como la irá del mayor aumentaba, casi se podía ver como su fuese el ki de Goku (era enorme). Todo el mundo pensó que Rivaille la masacraría pero simplemente la pateo hasta reventarle el ovario derecho, nada grave.

-Nah Eren creo que debería ir con heicho-decía Armin sabiendo lo mal que es que te digan que la tienes corta aunque él andaba chocho sabiendo de que estaba cerca de sus amigos por pulgadas, pulgadas que al pelinegro le faltaban

-s-sí iré con é, permiso-salió corriendo tras de él

…..EN EL PASILLO DE LIMPIEZA DIGO CUARTO DE RIVAILLE…

El azabache estaba emputado, el pequeño JA si la tuviera corta no tocaría la próstata de Eren ni bien lo penetraba.

-Con permiso-se escucho al otro lado de la puerta, este era Eren

-Pasa

-Rivaille-cierra la puerta tras de si-no tienes que molestarte por lo que diga Hanji, quizá midió mal

-L o sé esa hija de puta aparte de loca no sabe usar una cinta métrica-lo mira a Eren-ven y mídemela

-Eh

-Eres sordo o eres Hanji (xD) ven y mídemela

-Ah bueno lo haría pero esta flácido

-Despiértalo

-Pero

-O lo despiertas tú o lo despiertas tú-ya esto último fue una amenaza

Sin mas Eren se arrodillo frente a Rivaille hasta que su rostro de contra la entrepierna de esta, sobre la tela comenzó a sobar con ambas manos mientras que con la boca iba desabrochando el cinturón, hizo lo mismo con el pantalón y con los dientes fue jalando el cierre, una vez que visualizo los bóxers negros rozo su nariz contra aquel trozo de carne que se iba endureciendo. Bajo un poco el pantalón hasta que quedara por el trasero de su superior y una vez que tuve el miembro libre lo tomo con una mano y con la que le sobraba lamio su dedo índice para luego llevarlo hasta la cabeza de la intimidad del azabache y sobar lo que es la punta.

Luego comenzó a mover la mano, masturbando a su superior:

-Muy bien Eren, ahora coge la cinta métrica y mídela

-Hai- si mas tomo la cinta y ser sorprendió, sabía que era grande, demasiado pero no de ese tamaño

-Cuánto

-S-señor su su miembro mide 21.5 centímetros

Bang lo sabía, la tenía enorme, se sentía orgullo de esa medida ya que estaba bien dotado y se sintió mejor a ver a su chico sorprendido aunque ya se lo esperaba ya que si este tenía contacto con esa parte de él era por detrás, rara era la vez que este lo tocaba. Saliendo de su euforia interna miro al chico titán que estaba sonrojado, mirando así otra dirección

-No me digas que te excitaste con tan solo saber grande la tenía-recalco el pelinegro al ver como un bulto se alzaba de entre las piernas del menor

-N-no es eso solo que-miraba con hambre ese pedazo de carne

Rivaille no se espero mucho y restregó esa parte de él en el rostro del menor, el cual se lo llevo a la boca y comenzó a degustar, chupaba la punta para luego bajar hasta la base y lamer para así subir de nuevo y engullirlo de golpe. Ni bien Rivaille acababa Eren también lo hacía

-Mocoso lujurioso no me digas que por solo chupármela estas así-acaricio con su piel aquella zona mojada, miro con lujuria los ojos del menor y luego ordeno subir a la cama-oye Eren no crees que Hanji se equivocó y también midió mal la tuya

-Eh usted cree eso

-Si

Sin mas le bajo los pantalones junto con el bóxer hizo el amague de medir ya que uso la cinta para amarrarlo brazos del menor contra el espaldar

-Heicho qué hace

-Medir

Sin mas el mayor paso su lengua por el cuello del castaño para luego subirle el suéter y descubrir el delicado pecho, dejando ver esos rozados pezones que se erectaban por el frío y excitación.-

-Nah Ahhh- gimió con descaro el ojiverde al ver como el mayor con ambas manos apretaba los pezones y los jalaba hacia arriba por otro lado con su lengua iba lamiendo la mitad del pecho del menor hasta llegar a su ombligo y con la lengua simulo penetraciones-mmmm he-heicho me me duele ahhhhh

-Dónde

-A-allí ah abajo- dijo entrecortadamente mientras que juntaba sus piernas que este pegadas a su miembro y las movía intentando darse placer

Feliz por lo erótico y lascivo que podía ser su amante, Rivaille no tardo en ir a lamer aquella zona tan sensible

-Ahhh se se siente también

Cogiendo algo del semen derramado anterior mente y pre-semen Rivaille llevo ambos líquidos hasta la entrada del menor y sin mucho que esperar metió dos dedos de golpe

-Ahhhhh mm d-duele

-Resiste un poco-susurro de forma ronca, moría por metérsela

Simulo unas penetraciones por unos minutos, ya cuando el menor se acostumbro por completo, el dueño del cuarto fue hasta la mesita de noche donde saco un lubricante, el cual se hecho lo poco que quedaba en su miembro

-Ya –y-a no hay

-Lo sé, después le digo a Raziel que compre más

-Se esta haciendo millonaria con esto

Con ese comentario la conversación culmino y Rivaille introdujo se miembro de golpe, comenzando a embestir al mas joven de manera salvaje

-Ahhhhh

-Umm Eren que apretado eres

Cada estocada era exquisita, Eren gemía con mas fuerza

-Nee Eren dime quién la tiene mas grande

-T-Tú

-Y cuánto mide-pregunto a sabiendas de que Eren estaba gritando todas sus respuestas a todo pulmón y bueno es que él lo quería así para que supieran quien tenía un big dick (xD)

-Ahhhhhh 21.5 centímetros –grito a todo pulmón el menor

Con eso Rivaille lo puso de lado, llevándose su pierna izquierda sobre su hombre y así penetrar mas profundo

…EN OTRA HABITACIÓN….

Armin se encontraba sentado en cuclillas mientras que Jean lo penetraba de forma lenta pero profunda

"Ahhhhhh 21.5 centímetros"

-Jum Armin ¿escuchaste eso?-dijo Jena mientras tomaba a Armin de las pantorrillas y lo tumba en la cama con eso coloco sus piernas en sus hombros

-Ahhh c-creo que es Eren-dijo débilmente mientras se aferraba a las sábanas

-Si pero dijo un número-se detuvo es seco dando un certero golpe a la próstata del rubio- esa ¡ESA DEBE SER LA MEDIDA DEL HEICHO! Hanji a de haber medido mal-sale del mas chico-Armin tráela cinta que quizá a mi también me la midió mal y la tenga aun mas grande

-Eh

-Hazlo, quizá a ti también te la midió mal D:

-*Regresando con nuestra pareja favorita*-

Rivaille lo tenía sometido a Eren ya que lo tenía cogido como carretilla a Eren (no sé porque pero se me vino esa pose a la mente) y arremetía más y más duro.

-A-ahhh Umm Rivaille ya no puedo

-Espera un poco más-hablo el pelinegro mientras desataba al menor y así que quedara de rodillas, firme mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo penetraba con más fuerza

-Ya ya no ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-mmm

Y así ambos acabaron y se fueron a dormir aunque no tan cómodos o al menos para Eren ya que su amante se negó a salir de él.

Y esa misma noche todos en parejas se las midieron menos Connie, él se la midió solito.

…

Y qué les pareció este cap, por partes se me fue la inspiración espero que los haya hecho reír yo con algunas partes como la de Connie al final me mate a mi misma y me eche a reír xD y bueno ya estamos por acabar el año y ni cochina idea cuándo suba un cap (ºwº)

Así que FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODAS que el yaoi las acompañe xDD

Y cómo regalo de fin de año me dejarían un review, aunque se un LoL snifff me siento solita xD ok no jajajaja-di lastima xD- oh por cierto qué tal el Jean & Armin no soy fan de esta pareja pero me gusto poner de ellos xD espero opiniones…..

Otra vez Feliz año gracias por leerme


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Pixis empluto al escuadro 104

Empluto: del verbo emplutar, sinónimo de emborrachar, se usa en léxico ecuatoriano –desconozco si en otros países se usa.

Rivaille tenía unas ganas de coger una escopeta y matar a todos esos mocosos junto con Hanji y luego quemar el castillo donde vivía y por último suicidarse, sus ojos no soportaban lo que veían.

Su hogar estaba hecho mierda, el piso lleno de papelitos de colores, líquidos que al parecer provenían de bebidas alcohólicas, otros líquidos que ¡POR HIGÍA! Era orina o eso parecía, vomito, botellas de whisky y vino otras de cerveza; en cualquier momento le iba a dar la chiripiorca.

Hasta el momento no se topo con nadie, fue caminando hasta llegar al comedor donde las puertas estaban cerradas, dio una patada estilo Chuck Norris y la partió, su chiripiorca aumentaba cada vez, al abrir la puerta el olor a alcohol se hizo más fuerte.

-Pero qué carajos-dijo atónito

A Rivaille le dio cáncer visual con lo que vio: ese chico llamado Connie estaba pegándose la vomitada en una de las esquinas del comedor, la come papa estaba tirada boca arriba y en su cara estaba rayada con leyendas-al parecer estaba inconsciente-, Mikasa tenía en la cabeza puesto los calzoncillos de Eren –lo sabía porque el nombre de este estaba bordado- las gemelas rubias (Amir e Historia) estaban abrazadas mientras se reían al ver como una mosca revoloteaba frente a ellas, Pixis y Hanji estaban sentados al lado de estas mientras bebían unas botellas de ron cada uno, encima de la mesa donde estaban Jean, Eren y Raziel; estaban parados sobre la mesa. Eren se tambaleaba pero no se caía ya que Jean lo tenía abrazado por el cuello mientras decía "Eren eres mi mejor amigo hip yo hip lo daría t-t-topo por tú y tu rica hermana" por su parte Raziel estaba a su lado con un cucharon de madera al parecer iba a cantar:

-A ver carajo callensen la boca hip Raziel va… ella va a…..cantar-decía Eren más allá que de acá-Holi heicho

-Aquí les voy-bebió un poco de la botella de Hanji para entonar mejor-

(Canción Sora del anime Kimi to boku):

Best Friend? Into the Sky na Heart of Gold  
Yukue wa Don't know why... shirazu Sea-Breeze

Sleepy, Nostalgia ni Lullaby  
A little bit, ki ni shite How do U do?

Shangri-La-Sky nee Never too late! Get out, Get a way, Laugh away  
Shabon no Ball If you blow it, There is Brand-new innocence

Journey, Above the Clouds na Peace of Mind  
Mishiranu Another sore mo Not Bad

Suddenly a Raindrop no Espresso  
A little bitter, chotto Have a Sugar?

Shangri-La-Sky nee Never too late! Get out, Get a way, Laugh away  
Shabon no Ball Roof koe Over Pure-Rainbow

Shangri-La-Sky nee Never too late! Get out, Get a way, Laugh away  
Shabon no Ball If you blow it, There is Brand-new innocence  
Shangri-La-Sky nee Never too late! Get out, Get a way, Laugh away  
Shabon no Ball Roof koe Over Pure-Rainbow

-Woooo cantas como los ángeles-gritó avatar digo Connie mientras detenía su vomito por un rato luego siguió

-¡BRAVO!-gritaron todos mientras aplaudían

-Esta se la dedico a mis amigos gay's de la legión, chicos ustedes me dan el fanservice de cada día- decía mientras se llevaba su micrófono/cucharon de madera a la cabeza y se la rascaba- Etto ahora les interpretare un dubstep

-Tú no vas a interpretar ni una mierda- dijo Rivaille mientras se acercaba histérico a la mesa

-Rivaille a los años que nos vemos- saludaba Pixis mientras alzaba su botella de licor-

-Yeih llegó Rivaille-gritó Hanji- muchachos un brindis por Rivaille que se nos va unir y se pondrá la siguiente ronda de cervezas-

-¡Que viva el heicho!- gritaron todos

-SE ME VAN A LA MIERDA TODOS

-Shh tranquilo Rivaille-intentaba calmarlo Pixis

-Nada que tranquilo viejo, mira como esta mi castillo-dijo señalando toda la mugre del lugar- cómo esos 8 mocoso hicieron esto

-Pues no lo sé, quizá como es su primera vez tomando se descontrolaron- dijo mientras miraba a los jóvenes qué luchaban por seguir conscientes-

-Viejo te pedí que tú los cuidaras porque creía que Hanji los iba a coger como conejillos de indias y hasta los haría hacer porno para usarlo como material para esas noches solitarias con su amigo Manuel (ósea que como está sola, fea y media esquizofrénica no tiene marido y le toca fapearce D:)

-Oye-grito histérica- si los cogería como conejillos pero jamás los haría para eso ¡JAMÁS!

-Y cuándo vistieron a Eren de maid y en su cuarto casi te lo comes

-Eso es porque no me han sacado a pasear, pero es tu culpa por irte-lo señala con dedo acusador- además qué hiciste para tardar tanto

-Estuve en una puta reunión que termino en la noche y tuve que ir a dormir a la casa de Irvin

-Ah bueno pudiste haber vendió pero apuesto a que no solo fuiste a dormir allá-dijo la loca de manera insinuante

-Qué tratas de insinuar-oh no algo malo se avecinaba y sabía que le iba a partir la madre a Hanji

-Te acostaste anoche con Irvin para tener snusnus

-¡QUUUUUUUÉ!- gritaron todos escandalizados

-Enano cómo pudiste hacer eso-dijo Michoza mientras se bajaba de la mesa aun con calzón en la cabeza, si estuviera en sus cabales le hubiera caído a puñetes a su superior por su infidelidad

-QUÉ CLASE DE HOMBRE ES, HACERLE ESO A EREN- dijo Historia ¡no! lo dijo Armin, bueno no sé pero era una de las rubias

-Eren eres un cachudo-dijo con la voz apagada Raziel, quien estaba en el piso tirada con el mantel encima ya que dé la impresión se cayó

Eren quedo congelado al escuchar eso, el preocupado por su amor y este le había estado siendo infiel; soporto la vergüenza dio un salto de la mesa al piso y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta:

-Mejor amigo no te vayas-Jean se quedo atónito pero viendo como el castaño se iba, con la irá y el alcohol en la sangre se bajo de la mesa para ir a encarar al mayor- CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA ENGAÑADO A MI CUÑADITO

-Quítate de mi camino yegua mal castrada- Rivaille empujo al ojimiel y fue tras su pareja, la cual ya estaba por entrar a su habitación-Eren espera-lo toma del brazo

-Suéltame-se aflojo bruscamente- tú ya tienes a Irvin y no voy a dejar que juegues conmigo

-No le creas a esa perra infértil –le dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en cada mejilla del menor-esta hebrea habla pendejadas

-No te creó; siempre estas con él y se llevan mejor-decía mientras se le salían las lágrimas- snif quiero a mi mami buaaaahhh Raziel dónde estás- gritaba mientras lloraba

-En otra parte del castillos-

-Siento que Eren me llama

-No hagas caso y bebe-hablo Pixis

Raziel omitió lo que pensó haber escuchado y se puso una manguera en la boca, está a su vez estaba conectada a un embudo donde todos vertían licor

-FONDO, FONDO, FONDO-

-Con la pareja de gay's-

-Oh Higia qué te he hecho-pensaba Rivaille mientras observa como Eren lloraba, no se le ocurría nada bueno para calmar a su emplutada pareja; en un pésimo intento le planto un tierno beso en los labios

Eren se quedo pasmado, pero luego correspondió el beso, fue algo tierno para ambos así que estuvieron así un rato hasta que Eren le lamio los labios a su superior, este gustosamente saco su lengua permitiendo que Eren la chupara delicadamente, poco a poco fueron entrando a la habitación y se sentaron en la cama; a cada momento la excitación aumentaba por ambas partes. Rivaille le bajo el bóxer y pantalón a Eren, al hacer eso vio una pequeña erección no se sorprendió ya que sabía que eso era por el exceso de alcohol en la sangre pero ¡hey! A él le gustaba tener sexo y no desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad así que también se bajo la cremallera; preparo a Eren un poco.

-Ahh heicho se siente también-decía el menor mientras frota su hombría junto con la de su acompañante al tiempo que este simulaba embestidas con sus dedos, los cuales ya entraban dentro del menor-ahhhhhh Rivaille métela ngh

-Que desesperado estas hoy pero no importa me gusta-

Con eso Rivaille tomo las nalgas de Eren y las separo, ya cuando iba entrar Eren se fue de lado y se cayó al piso dormido

-PERO QUÉ- ((los trolee ewe)

-Jujujuju qué paso Rivaille te quedaste a la mitad-dijo una Zoe parada en el lumbral de la puerta sacándole fotos a Eren, él estaba en una posición que dejaba mucho a la imaginación tanta que si eres mujer desearías tener pirulin para darle duro contra el muro-

-Ah no hija de puta ahora si te mato- si mas el de menor estatura saco una escopeta de Dios sabrá dónde y le comenzó a disparar a quema ropa a la de lentes

Hanji salió corriendo justo a tiempo-Sálvame Jack Frost sálvame!

Holi mis corderitas y corderitos del señor cómo están, espero que bien, espero que se hayan reído algo con este capítulo, confieso de que iba a haber más cosas en este capítulo pero la idea se me fue ya que ni bien termine el capítulo dos se me vino esta y otra idea pero no escribí nada hasta ahora y pos lo iba a escribir más temprano pero me puse a jugar Corazón de melón y luego chatee, comí, leí un fic one-shot para inspirarme pero no saque mucho material.

Estoy muy feliz porque me están dejando reviews, pensé nadie me leería pero no es así xD espero tener más xD compártanme ideas graciosas, lo del lemon déjenmelo a mí xD ahora que lo pienso según yo narro mejor el lemon

Aclaraciones: solo son 2: una en el anterior en vez de Jean puse Jena….confieso que fue un error no me percate xD no quiero ser falsa y llevarme el crédito de algo no planificado pero igual esto de Jena es mío bitches xD y bueno por último me pidieron que haga algo de Eren x Rivaille ósea Eren seme y Rivaille uke, si pudiese lo haría pero mis principios no me lo permiten….digo abiertamente que esta pareja no me gusta ya que para Rivaille es seme a mi parecer y para mí una vez lo veo como seme para mi muere como seme; digo esto para que no pidan y yo las/los ilusione con algo que no puedo hacer…..

No sé que más decir :v oh estoy triste porque no traducen el manga de koitomo esta manga es un derivado del mangaKatekyo (yaoi) está en inglés pero mí no saber este idioma si alguien aquí es traductora o conoce alguien tradúzcanlos…..

Bueno me voy chao…espero sus comentarios y no beban en exceso xD


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Heicho no se le para…el corazón xD

El sabía que desde que conoció a Hanji su vida valdría verga, tan solo con ver a esa excéntrica mujer con aparente esquizofrenia ya no habrían días pacíficos, nunca mas.

Pero lo que pasó ahora jamás lo espero, ni en su peor pesadilla, que su majestuoso dick no se paraba ni por tener sometido a Eren en cuatro y con sus manos abriéndose las pompas para exponer su entrada (uy pompas, que delicadita xD) justo para darle tan duro que aparte de dañar la cama le haría un hueco al piso. Mentalmente estaba excitado y nada; estaba allí caído como si tuviera pereza de levantarse y darle un buen saludo a Eren, y todo gracias a la zorra careverga y putisima Hanji Zoe, esta era la responsable de sus desgracias ¡solo ella!

Pero ¿por qué ella tenía la culpa? Pues verán en vista de que la serie de experimentos físicos que se le impusieron a Eren no tuvieron resultados aceptables se decidieron por inclinarse a lo que es la parte química y en eso entraba la pequeña Raziel y la pendeja esa (entiéndase Hanji) ciertos experimentos como la creación de energizantes que funcionaron hasta el punto de que Eren aguantaba un poco más el tiempo límite (por solo un par de minutos) de su transformación sino que también al salir de esta ya no se quedaba inconsciente como se esperaba. Pero eso del energizante no era suficiente así que se opto por crear un retardante para que Eren pudiese durar más; tanto Hanji como Raziel se esforzaron por hacer dicho experimento mas no lo lograron, terminaban realizando otras cosas y una de esas cosas que crearon fue un Beta-bloqueador ósea un inhibidor para las erecciones (eso lo investigue xD) aunque bueno Raziel desconocía esto; por su parte Hanji se le ocurrió la brillantísima idea de joder a Rivaille con eso, amaba joder a ese pitufín, por ende la de lentes cogió un poco del Beta-bloqueador y le hecho un poqui…bastante al café de su ¿best friend? Y este fármaco hizo su magia.

-Hija de la gran PUTA, TE VOY A MATAR- gritaba pitufo heicho mientras empuñaba sus sables intentando decapitar al chica de cabellos castaños rojizos mas no lo lograba ya que entre Eren y su cuñadito el cara de caballo lo tenían agarrado

-S-sargento cálmese- decía nervioso Jean ya que en verdad no quería meterse por el miedo de que a él también le hicieran lo mismo pero lo hacia porque Mikasa le dijo que le ayudara (¿yo no había puesto que estaba con Armin? .`_´.)

-Jean tiene razón intente calmarse-decía el chico titán aunque se moría de la vergüenza ya que estaba solo en ropa interior y con su camisa manga larga abierta y pues basta decir con numerosos chupetones-v-ven-venga vayamos a la habitación ¿si?

-Jodanse- y con eso lanzo a ambos chicos contra el suelo y se echo para caerle a puñete limpio a la Zoe

-Waaaaaaaaa Rivaille para que me dañas el perfil griego-se cubre la cara- n-no es mi culpa de que ya estes viejo y el mini mini mini Rivaille no se te pare, eso ya es por la edad

-Yo soy un bebé (me morí con poner eso)- grito y siguió goleándola

Ese día nadie pudo detener al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y Hanji falleció por una mala extirpación de sus ovarios.

Paz en su tumba

.

.

..

.

.

(º-º)7 ola k ase

.

.

.

.

.

Y bueno ya habían pasado 48 horas de este lamentable suceso para Rivaille y dick-chan en cambio Hanji como buena fujoshi y hierba mala siguió con vida e intentaba ver porque el inhibidor seguía funcionando si este solo se daba en el acto.

-Me rindo-susurro la de lentes mientras se recargaba en la silla y sobaba por debajo de sus ojos

-Mira zorra tú de aquí no sales hasta que se me vuelva a parar y me lo pueda coger bien duro a Eren

-Créeme que estoy haciendo todo lo posible pero no puedo y la única que sabe de estas cosas es la Raziel y esta no esta porque se fue a una reunión de no sé que y a comprarte los lubricantes

-Tsk mierda-Resignado se fue a caminar por allí, recorrió todo el castillo y a su vez se cercioraba de que los mocoso cumplieran a cabalidad la tarea de limpiar el castillo; mientras caminaba pensaba acerca de lo que le había dicho Hanji "es por la edad", él no se creía eso ósea claro esta que él ya es alguien mayor de 35 años pero ¡hey! Estaba a plenitud y tenía salud y todo eso-esto ya se me hace raro ¿no será a consecuencia de que abuse mucho de darle a Eren por detrás y esto es una consecuencia negativa para ambos?- dijo mientras veía a su mejor amigo

-Heicho-llamo un Eren que corría hacia él- cómo esta

-No tan bien que digamos

-¿Pasó algo malo?- el semblante del castaño paso a ser uno preocupado

-La idiota de Hanji no encuentra la solución y hay que esperar a que tu amiguita se regrese, eso no me pone de buen humor-dijo mientras se sobas con el dedo índice el entrecejo

-Y-ya veo-Eren no sabía que hacer exactamente pero aun así se armo de valor y abrazo a su sargento, delicadamente beso su frente por su parte al ver esto el más bajo se dejo abrazar y al poco tiempo alzo la cabeza indicando de que quería besar al menor, cosa que se dio-tranquilo se va a solucio….

-Ya llegue corderitos del señor, venid a recibirme bitches que traje regalos, desde caramelos hasta consoladores-grito una alegra Raziel mientras tumbaba la puerta de entrada-Eren corderito descarriado violado y Rivaille les traje su encargo ¡miren! Vino con una promoción de dos por el precio de tres (xD)

-Llego la solución del problema- toma la mano de Eren-ven vamos

-la aprieta-Si

~DESPUES DE UNA LARGA EXPLICACIÓN Y REPARTICIÓN DE REGALOS~

-Vaya y ya llevan 48 horas sin foshar

-Si

-No pos que mal-dijo Raziel mientras miraba a ambos simultáneamente- escuchen el Beta-bloqueador no es algo nocivo así que pueden despreocuparse si es que creen que hay algún efecto secundario, si Hanji-san le dijo que es por la edad pos aún esta joven así que el pirulin a de estar bien lo que a de pasar es que este Beta-bloqueador al ser mezclado con sustancias parecidas al de los energizantes adquirió una duración mas prolongada así que indagare acerca de esto y si veo que es lo que causa que se prolongue puedo hacer algún medicamento que lo vuelva a la normalidad

-¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Sip no habrá ningún problema-dijo la menor mientras tomaba asiento- por cierto Irvin mando unos documentos para que ambos los leyeran además en uno de estos habla sobre la próxima expedición

-Tan pronto habrá otra-pregunto Eren sorprendido ya que aduras penas ha pasado una semana desde la última expedición

-Pos si, a decir verdad a mi también se me hace raro pero bueno ya que- se coloca unos lentes y comienza a leer ciertas cosas-

-Bueno te dejamos para que trabajes tranquila- hablo el mayor mientras iba hacia la puerta de salida

-Raziel dime en que te ayudo- grito de forma cantarina la Hanji-

-Tú no vas a ayudar, te vienes conmigo a revisar estos papeles no quiero que arruines o me jodas con otra de tus bromas- el azabache se había regresado desde la salida para llevársela a la loca digo a la Hanji

-Bueno se fueron ¿necesitas alguna ayuda?- dijo Eren con una sonrisa

-Cuento con tu ayuda corderito-kyun

.

.

.

.

.

…..En la oficinas del Heicho…..

Tanto la científica como el sargento estaban absortos con la lectura de los documentos, la misión que se haría sería como siempre un suicidio, no se esperaba nada menos del Smith, no tardaron mucho en leer y al terminar la castaña comenzó a parlotear

-Bueno ya esta-coloca los documentos en un sobre- salgamos Rivaille estar en tu oficina y oler tanto producto químico me esta asfixiando

-No quedate quizás a si te mueras

-Que malo-se levanta y lo arrastra- venga vamos a tomar un café y de paso vemos si la pequeña Raziel tiene la solución a tu problema

-Este problema-se apunta al dick- es por tu culpa

-Yo solo quería joderte un rato no pensé que sería algo así

-Por qué te me cargas a mí

-Porque eres mi único amigo –corazón gay kawaii

-se quedo en silencio eso fue bajo y sucio-Tsk igual me jodes

-Jajajaja en verdad lo siento, sabes que hubiera hecho lo posible para ayudarte pero no pude y aparte lo de la edad en verdad me preocupo

-A qué mierda te refieres

-Pues eres mayor a Eren el tiene más energía que tú en varios aspectos ¿no te da impresión de que te podría dejar rezagado un día?

-Deja de hablar huevadas, loca

Y allí termino la conversación, tomaron el café tranquilamente disfrutando del silencio y la amena compañía. De allí regresaron al laboratorio mas Rivaille recibió un pinchazo al corazón al ver como Eren, Raziel, Connie y Sasha jugaban a rayarse con unas plumas ¿en verdad se estaba metiendo con niño?

-No que estabas trabajando mocosa pervertida-dijo el mayor de forma monótona

-hace un mega rayón el la cara de los integrantes del escuadrón 104-Si y pues con lo que le diré no sé si me matara a mí o no sé

-Habla

-el Beta-bloqueador se mezclo con un energizante por lo cual solo duraba un día

-Pero yo voy dos días sin garchar

-Pues al parecer ha seguido bebiendo eso

-Pero se supone- y como un zape bien dado a Rivaille le llegaron las memorias de cuando fue a caerle encima a la bestia esa llamada Zoe esta se guardo algo en el bolsillo, entiéndase que se guardo el inhibidor y le ha estado echando a su café- en verdad que eres una puta

-Uy como que yo me voy – peor que una corrida de toros Hanji salió soplada huyendo ¿acaso la mujer no entendía que correr no serviría nunca? O quizá era masoquista. Rivaille para cerciorarse de que esta hierbita no volviera a crecer la cremó (la quemo hasta que solo quedaran los huesos D:)

-Eren-susurro de forma inaudible la castaña

-¿si?

-Mañana te van a dar

-Lo sé snifff cuánto lubricante compraste

-Compre el de siempre pero de promoción –saca los pomitos- dos por el precio de tres

-Para mí que tendrás que ir a comprar más

-Tranquilo compre 2 docenas por el precio de 16 :D

-Eres toda una compradora

-Sii \o/

-Pendeja, te estafaron

-….PUTA MADRE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(º3º) Sexo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La luna estaba en la cúspide del cielo, alumbraba todo el cuarto del pelinegro, sobre su cama estaba su amante recostado boca arriba mientras acariciaba su rostro y le besaba los labios, ese beso fue cariñoso pero como es de esperarse se volvió fogoso tanto que podía alzar una salchicha.

-Ah- gimió Eren al sentir una caricia sorpresiva en su erección

-Ansioso como siempre-dijo sensual el mayor mientras se lamia el labio inferior deseando devorar a su amante

-Y-yo no, tú lo estas-mira a dick-chan- dick-chan esta mas despierto que lo habitual- esto último susurro abochornado

-Es verdad-lo mueve un poco- pero entiéndalo no ha salido a hacer ejercicios por 72 horas y el tuyo peor-

-Bueno si pero ah

Rivaille no se espero a continuar esa conversación la cual le gustaba porque mientras más hablan el salía con sus cosas ecchi's y Eren bueno si fuese posible se correría por tan solo hablar (pequeño Eren no aguantador-le da con el periódico) sin mas tomo ambos miembros y los comenzó a frotar lentamente, lo suficientemente para torturar al menor y obligarlo a mover sus caderas en busca de un mayor y mejor contacto

-Ah heicho muy lento-

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-Si, que es muy lento

-¿Tienes alguna idea para hacerlo mejor?

-Pues-se sonroja-

-¿Si?

-¿69?-ya mismo se le revienta la cara de lo roja que esta

-Nada mal- hizo una pequeña curvatura con sus labios, jum creo que es una sonrisa (xD)

Ambos se pusieron en posición, Rivaille se recostó en la cama mientras Eren se ponía sobre el dejando su intimidad sobre la cara de este y él por su lado iba hasta donde la de su azabache. Rivaille comenzó a masajear las bolitas del menor mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba la punta del miembro del contrario.

-Aaaaaaah~!- heicho

-Continua con lo tuyo Eren-lame la punta- hazme sentir bien como te lo hago yo a ti

Con la idea de hacer sentir bien a su pareja el castaño comenzó a lamer desde la base hasta la punta y repitió ese recorrido varias veces hasta que pareciera que era algo automático; sin pensarlo mucho se metió el miembro del mayor de una y estando en su boca con la lengua Eren le iba dando vueltas

-Ngh nada mal mocoso-

Rivaille hizo la misma acción pero el primero se llevo la punta y la succiono, luego se metió aquel falo de lleno y comenzó con un vaivén exquisito, Eren no se quedo atrás e imito las acciones del mayor, cada movimiento era embriagante pero el oji gris decidió multiplicarlo por do introduciendo un digito a la entrada del chico titán, este dio un respingón pero no se detuvo y siguió.

-Ahhh mm- el más joven tomo una bocanada de aire mientras pequeños hilillos de saliva y semen se escurrían por la comisura de sus labios- Rivaille se siente también

Tan halagado estaba el sargento que aumento la velocidad del vaivén, Eren no lo resistió y se puso de rodillas mientras se dejaba hacer.

-Ahhhhh yo Ngh heicho me vengo ahhhhh- se corrió en abundancia, pero no era su culpa ya que el estuvo en abstinencia junto a su amado- lo siento, eso fue muy rápido

-se bebe la semilla- Lo sé pero para eso, tengo esto- de la mesita de noche saco el frasco de Beta-bloqueador-A mi me duro un día pero a ti te ha de durara para unas dos rondas-

Eren ni corto ni perezoso se tomo un poco del inhibidor mientras el mayor sacaba su preciado lubricante que le ayudaba a disfrutar más si tener que perder tanto tiempo en dilatarlo, hecho un poco en la palma de su mano y dejo caer aquel líquido entre los glúteos hasta que llegara a su destino; la entrada del menor. El pelinegro acomodo las almohadas contra el espaldar y se recostó, unto bastante lubricante en su intimidad. Ya todo listo Eren se sentó en cuclillas sobre aquel potente falo, tomo todo el aire que quizá necesitaría e introdujo sin pensarlo aquel enorme miembro dentro de sí.

-mmmmm- el pequeño solo se limito a emitir ese sonido mientras se acostumbraba-

Por su parte el mayor ansioso comenzó con un lento movimiento de cadera, ya una vez listos y acostumbrados comenzó la salvajada y las potentes embestidas nos se hicieron esperar. Cada estocada daba directo contra la próstata del menor y este apretaba apropósito el miembro del contrario.

-ahg y-yo -seguía moviéndose hasta que el oji aguamarina paro en seco y saco aquel falo y se recostó sujetando sus rodillas- heicho mas duro.

Bueno lo alargare el cuento a decir verdad, se rompió la cama justo para cuando ambos terminaron. Aun unidos se acostaron y cubrieron con las mantas dispuestos a dormir.

Todo era tranquilo, algo rosa y sexoso; pero esa relación era hermosa.

Hasta que la autora decidió M-E-T-E-R-L-E DRAMA :3

Hola mis corderitos del señor, cómo están hoy viernes ¿listos para descansar? Yo no mañana tengo alfabetización y pos el lunes comienzo aportes tendré que estudiar xD Pero hey eso no me impide dejarles un lemoncito medio rico porque se me estaba hiendo las ganas en la última parte xD Este cap se me hizo un tanto rosa ósea en el sentido de meloso yo solo escribo estupideces sexosas como han leído previamente xD

Lo del drama les diré que tengo dos ideas para el drama ¡OJO! Solo serán en tres capítulos , dos que son juntos y otro de una historia aparte, espero sorprenderles…..aunque siento que no habrá un drama de eso que lloras . Esperemos a que no se me vaya la idea xD

Este capi a sido bien largo ya casi 3000 palabras, espero que no les resulte tan agobiante tanta palabreía ¿neee que les parece mi forma de narrar? ¿va bien? Se le hace fácil y me doy a entender? Espero que así sea .

Antes de que lo pase por alto muchísmas gracias por esos lindos reviews que me dejan enserio me motivan, se les aprecia :*

Bueno díganme qué tal estuvo este cap, hay algo que no me satisfizo del todo será la combinación esa rara del heicho viejo o no sé algo no me autoconvence (y eso de que yo soy capaz de borrar un capi entero si no me gusto, de hecho este fic ni iba existir solo comencé a escirbir banga nació xD)….quiza etoy en mis días y por eso quedo así (/m\)

Sin mas me despido mañana a pesar de ser sábado tendré que madrugar Q,Q waaaa por eso de los aportes no sé si actualice D: motívenme con reviews para esta semana que va a estar de putas madres xD enserio :'C

Veran un review xD

Ya no les molesto xD gracias por leerme :* ten te doy un Eren o quizá un heicho-lanza Eren's y Rivailles's por doquier xD


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Leyendo novelas eróticas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sábado, probablemente el día más amado y esperado por la humanidad, sábado un día donde uno podía descansar, pasarla con amigos hasta con su pareja. Los muchachos del escuadrón 104 lo disfrutan como cualquier persona normal, pasando una semana los jóvenes tienen tiempo libre para ir al pueblo y hacer lo que deseen, a veces recorrían todo el pueblo viendo los puestos comerciales o iban a pequeñas cafeterías a comer algo y contar anécdotas o se iban a esas casas de compañía, los amados "Host clubs" donde tanto chicos como chicas se divertían estando en compañía de un hermoso chico o hermosa chica tomando un té o a lo mucho vino, pero ojo eso de compañía solo se limitaba a conversaciones triviales o cosas así pero nunca había relaciones inti….bueno sexo más claro y sin rodeos, no nada de eso, simplemente iban a estar rodeados de personas bonitas y charlar de pendejadas.

_PERO ESTE SÁBADO NADIE IRÍA, NUNCA MAS_

Pues así como lo leen, nadie iría al Host club a disfrutar de una linda tarde ¿el por qué? Simple, Armin sin querer dijo que le gustaría ir a la librería para recoger algún libro más no se esperaban que Rivaille heicho estuviese allí. El azabache al oír eso no dudo en obligar a todo el escuadrón a ir a dicho lugar y el que intentase huir sea hombre o mujer le cortaría las pelotas y le haría ver cosas feas, como por ejemplo a Hanji en traje de baño y sin depilarse….la mujer está tenía una selva amazónica en las piernas (D:). La verdadera razón para no dejarles ir era por Eren ya que se rumoreaba que algunos trabajadores (entre chicos y chicas) le coqueteaban a este y como buen macho castigador sometedor defendería lo suyo y como mejor prohibiendo la ida a ese lugar.

-No te pases de vergas Armin- grito avatar digo Connie mas que cabreado por no ir

-¿Por qué Armin? ¿Por qué?- sollozaba una Sasha, no vería al chico sepsi que le cocinaba sus papas

-N-no era mi intensión-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, POR QUE ME PASA ESTO CARAJO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

La mas afectada de todos esto era Raziel, cuentan las leyendas que la pequeña castaña había hecho un harem con veinte chicos y estos eran los mas guapos de todo el club. Nadie sabe como pero lo creó y al saber que no irían ese sábado ni ningún otro su pequeño y pervertido corazón se derrumbo, solo pudo llorar en silencio y despedir a cada uno de sus veinte amores de su vida en su mente (la autora la acompaña en su dolor).

En fin, sin mas que contar llego el sábado y se fueron a la hermosa librería de a verga-como le decía Raziel- todos iban "alegres" era como ver a un escuadrón de mujeres con la regla, su enojo era palpable y para disminuir este le hacían bullying a Armin.

-Lo siento-repitió por milésima vez Armin

-Y yo siento que hayas nacido- respondió de mala gana Raziel, mientras pateaba todo lo que estaba enfrente de ella, desde piedras hasta niños, pateaba todo.

-Armin….solo cállate-dijo Eren, a decir verdad este también estaba enojado pero mas por tener que ir a la librería y soportar a Hanji, la cual ya estaba tomada de su brazo para no dejarlo escapar-

-Ya llegamos- menciono una Hanji animada mientras jalaba a Eren dentro del edificio

El resto le siguió mas dos personas se quedaron a fuera:

-No te parece que Hanji esta pasando mucho tiempo con Eren- menciono Mikasa a Raziel

Esta simplemente miro unos instantes la puerta por donde Hanji y Eren habían entrado, no dijo nada y siguió. Una vez adentro se apreciaban las hileras de estantes que contenían millones de libros, cada uno se fue por su cuenta a buscar algo para matar el tiempo. A excepción de Eren y su mejor amiga Armin este par fue arrastrado por Hanji la cual estaba buscando libros sobre titanes y decir que todo estaba mal. EL parloteo de esta se escuchaba en toda la librería y antes de que los botaran del lugar compraron libros pero por descuido de la que atiende el lugar puso un libro demás dicho libro era nada mas ni nada menos que el de _**Las cincuenta sombras de Grey**_.

_**De regreso en cuartel_**

Todo el mundo llego hecho leña al castillo, se pegaron la corrida desde la librería hasta allí; todo por nada mas y nada menos que la loca de los titanes la cual comenzó a insultar a todo el mundo que intentaba sacarla del lugar ya que ella quería seguir hablando de titanes, los dueños no la aguantaron y soltaron los perros; todos corrieron y corrieron hasta llegar a su dulce hogar.

-Primero no puedo ir a ver a mis ukes y después me persiguen los perros, solo falta que Armin quiera ukearme- se quejaba la Raziel

-Alguien hágame acuerdo que en la próxima salida me aleje de Hanji-decía Jena mientras bebía un poco de agua

-No es fue mi culpa- se traba de excusar la de lentes mas solo recibió miradas asesinas y alguien le lanzaba un cuchillo- y qué libros compraron

Historia abrió la bolsa donde estaban los libros, las chicas en su mayoría compraron novelas cursis, los muchachos novelas de acción o policiacas, Armin, Raziel y Hanji libros científicos, la segunda mencionada aparte de esos compro el nuevo doujinshi de Hidoku shinaide y le hizo el favor al heicho de comprarle el libro de "El arte de limpiar y foshar".

Todos tomaron sus respectivos libros y se sentaban en la mesa del comedor a leer aunque sea el primer capítulo, Eren se quedo viendo la bolsa ya que a su parecer se veía como que quedaba un libro dentro, se levanto a ver si en verdad había uno o simplemente era su mente que se burlaba de él.

-Qué es este libro-se pregunto para si mismo el de ojos verdes-azulados-"Las cincuenta sombras de Grey"

-Qué lees Eren- pregunto la acosadora de su hermanastra al ver como este observa el libro

-Creo que nos pusieron un libro por error-anunciaba el castaño

-¿En serio?-pregunto Armin

-Si

-¿De qué trata?

-Pues aquí dice: "_**La protagonista, una universitaria joven, estudiosa, inteligente,... y virgen.**__**  
**__**Ana, la protagonista de la trilogía Cincuenta sombras, se enamora de un multimillonrio elegante, atractivo,...Christian Grey, con unas preferencias sexuales muy exigentes.**__**  
**__**Christian Grey mantiene una relación sexual sadomasquista con la joven, que por contrato, tiene que convertise en una perfecta sumisa.**__**  
**__**Ana, la protagonista está dispuesta a todo por amor, incluso a intentar liberar a Grey de su oscuro pasado-**_

-Connie revísame las orejas a ver si las tengo sucias porque creo que escuche "relación sexual sadomasoquista-hablo incrédulo Spirit digo Jean

-No puedo porque yo creo haber escuchado lo mismo

Todo el mundo se quedo callado y con cara de Whadafaq, sin mas Hanji abrió el libro y todos la rodearon, en voz alta fue leyendo lo capítulos hasta llegar con el que querían…El capítulo donde hay canchis canchis, todos se quedaron fríos escuchando algo como eso; hasta el momento todo iba bien ya que era suave tranquilo pero cuando llegaron a una escena de hielos y de pezones jalados y whadafaq ¿eso se puede hacer?

Oh dios, que mierda estaban leyendo, uno estaba mas rojo que el otro, las chicas que tenían a los chicos atrás de se mismas intentaban poner distancia por temor a que alguna carpa se alzara y las topase. Hanji leyó y leyó con fervor todo aquello hasta el capítulo 18.

-El sexo de ese tipo es ¿tenebroso?-dijo una muy ruborizada rubia y no, no era Armin si no Historia

-Yo pensaba que era una chica de mente sucia, una pervertidota como todas y todos los que leen este fic, pero creó que estado equivocada

-Lo que esta allí es mas que lo mas mangas yaoi que me has prestado

-Comparado con eso-Eren señala el libro-heicho a sido muy suave conmigo

Todos los adolescentes asintieron simultáneamente y fueron abandonando la sala, se metieron a sus respectivas recamaras, se arroparon y miraron al techo….. Trauma emocional de por vida.

-Na Eren por qué tardaste en subir- dijo un heicho algo molesto mas se sorprendió al ver como su chico camino hasta él, beso su frente, le revolvió un poco el cabello y se recostó en la cama y miraba al techo con una pokerface.

_[(._.)]_-Así estaban todos en sus camas xD

El azabache quedo impresionado por su actitud y fue a ver que había pasado. VACIO, no había nadie por ningún, fue a las recamaras de cada uno de sus subordinados pero todo estaban como Eren; no le quedo de otra que regresar a su cuarto y acostarse al lado de el titán, él cual tenia los ojos abiertos como una mosca.

Al día siguiente todos limpiaron de forma apresurada el castillo y de la nada se desaparecieron de sus ojos.

-Por el amor a Dios que no este fumando marihuana-rogaba el mayor mientras buscaba a los menores.

Por otro lado.

El escuadrón 104 más las otras dos pelagatas estaban en el calabozo que sirvió de cuarto a Eren; Hanji nuevamente leía y leía. Cada quién se sorprendía a su manera con solo oír "pinzas de pezones" o "bolas chinas". Y antes de darse cuenta…acabaron el libro.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritaron al unísono y salieron en una estampida todos con el fin de ir a la librería nuevamente.

-Alto allí mocosos-dijo secamente Rivaille mientras todos los chicos derrapaban para no chocarse con el mayor-¿a dónde iban?

-A la librería señor-hablo desesperada Sasha

-¿Hacer?

-Comprar un libro

-¿Todos están leyendo?

-Si

-Oh, que bien

-¿Podemos ir?

-NO, están castigados-hablo sin mas mientras caminaba para el patio

-PERO QUE, no puede hacer eso- Grito Jean pero se arrepintió al ver esa mirada corta pirulines

-¿Hay algún problema señores?

-N-noo

Y antes de que todos fuesen al patio salió Hanji corriendo con su billetera, empujando a la mayor.

-QUÉ putas te pasa-grito el azabache

-Chupalo enano, tengo que saber qué mierda paso con Ana y mi amado Grey-toma su caballo y se va.

No pasa ni media hora hasta que llego con el precioso. Todos vieron el libro que traía en sus manos; sin mas se apuraron en entrenar, volver a limpiar la casa, cocinar, comer, bañarse y se fueron otra vez a la sala de eventos, el ex-calabozo de Eren.

-_"Atada"…."Consolador anal"…-_Hanji usaba todo su esfuerzo para seguir leyendo y no morir en el intento, ella era la única que podía cargar la misión de leer el libro y no morir.

Se volvieron a quedar en la mitad del libro, y como cuerpos sin alama se fueron a sus cuartos; ya sus mentes estaban hechas mierda con tanto "duro contra el muro y macizo contra piso".

Eren llego al cuarto que compartía con el hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad, se miraron fijamente hasta que Eren rompió el contacto visual y se lanzo encima de el mas bajo.

-Heicho nunca me vayas a dejar-solloza- y jamás uses consoladores anales en mi snifff eso duele mucho

-Tranquilo mocoso jamás te dejaría y eso del consolador lo decidiré algún día pero tranquilo-lo abraza y lo mete a la cama hasta que se duerme.

No voy a decir que Rivaille estaba enojado porque esa palabra le queda corto, ALGUIEN LE ESTABA ENSEÑANDO DE SEXO A SU EREN Y ESE ALGUIEN NO ERA EL, sobó sus sienes antes de que le deje una jaqueca; algo le decía que Hanji tenía la culpa, no sospechaba de los demás cosos ni siquiera de Michoza ni de Raziel, la primera porque sabía que Eren jamás haría algo con su hermana ni sospechaba de la segunda ya que a pesar de ser una pervertida y tener un déficit mental severo no se atrevería a ensuciar a chicos sanos como Eren. Al día siguiente mando a todos a hacer compras, el se quedo solo en castillo….Perfecto ahora indagaría porque mierda todos estaban traumatizados, comenzó revisar los cuartos pero nada, vio en los patios, en la terraza, en la cocina, en las oficinas, en los baños, en la enfermería y nada.

-Maldita sea-vocifera el mayor por no dar con nada sospechoso- dónde no he revisado….el calabozo

Llegando allá vio las paredes, los mocosos había escrito pendejadas y medias allí como "si fueras mango te lo chupo"" Eren el sucio Yager""Armin en las noches es Pico""Dale mamacita con tu takata""En Tukasa o Mikasa""Ola k ase""El que no se fapeo no tuvo infancia""Estas en el motel de Eren""Raziel se estreno a Eren""Mikasa se estreno a Eren""Armin se estreno a Eren""Eren se esta garchando a todos""Jean quiere se unicornio".

Bueno paro allí antes de que le de un infarto, definitivamente iba a matarlos pero antes a encontrar el motivo por el cual todos andaban traumados, llego a una celda donde vio unos libros, se acerco a ellos y tomo uno, comenzó a leer pero de vez en cuando se saltaba y de saltada en saltada se encontró con una Ana maniatada.

-Estos hijos de perra han estado leyendo novelas eróticas- se quedo en blanco leyendo ciertas cosas, hasta que su mente comenzó a formular una idea vaga pero "y si todos esos son masoquistas queriendo que les den duro contra un muro y mas que macizo en piso"

Bueno lo averiguaría.

En menos de medía hora todo estaba listo solo faltaba que llegasen, el relinchar de los hermanos de Jean le hicieron saber que pronto descubriría si su hipótesis era correcta.

-Enano ya llegamos –anuncio Hanji mientras llevaba unas bolsas de papel en las manos-waaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ni bien iban entrando todos eran suspendido (estaban como en esas especies de trampas para animales que ni bien pisan y una cuerda los suspende en un árbol) y atados de distintas formas, muy sugestivas a decir verdad.

-Ya sé que hacían a mis espaldas-dijo lúgubremente

-Pero solo leíamos por curiosidad-dijo un muy muy mojado Armin

-Es cierto-re afirmo Jean mientras miraba como todos, los cuales asentían con la cabeza

-Pues si leyeron eso por curiosidad es porque quiere saber si en verdad uno obtiene placer a través del dolor-saca un látigo- pues como su capitán permítanme ayudarles a resolver sus dudas.

Sin mas comenzó a latiguear a Ray mundo y todo el mundo; cada quien se sentía bien pero el dolor era de puta madre que al decimo golpe quedaban inconscientes, y listo solo faltaban dos Raziel y Eren, al salir vio que no habían caballos y no habían ni bolsas de alimentos, fue al establo y estaban todos en sus puesto bebiendo agua, camino hasta la puerta que conectaba con la cocina y allí estaban esos dos organizando los víveres.

-No me digas que nadie va a venir a ayudar- dijo Eren molesto al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros iba para echarles una mano

-Y si se fueron a leer sin nosotros-

-Guarda todo rápido

Guardar, guardar, guardar las cosas en su lugar cada cosa en cada lugar Levi te va a latiguear….¡Eh! cuando la castaña menor quiso reaccionar fue tarde, le dieron como si se hubiese puesto a vender yaoi frente a la iglesia esta le esta dando por pecadora. Al caer piso solo pudo decir:

-Eren huye-susurro

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-grito como Justin cantando Baby (disculpas si ofendo a una believer)

-Tú no te salvas- dijo acercándose lenta y tortuosamente hasta que saco unas esposas y cambio su látigo por una fusta de cuero- te voy a dejar invalido

Eren vio Raziel y esta solo le susurro "no hay lubricante".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Aloja a todos y a todas las que me han leído hasta ahora, antes que nada este fic fue dedicado e inspirado a mis amigas: Mixelle, Krizz y Adea. Con ellas tuve una situación similar pero sin nada de un heicho castigador xD. Estoy leyendo las 50 sombras de Grey, confieso que nunca he leído cosas como estas en una relación hetero pero no esta nada mal es recomendable a mi parecer.**

**Yo dije que iba a poner drama, y eso se viene en el capítulo que se viene así que el que adivine mas o menos cuál será la trama lo saco en el fic XD lo juro xD **

**Gracias a todos aquellos que me están leyendo y me siguen QwQ **

**Espero leerlos pronto…. ¿review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Escases de lubricantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Buenas soy Raziel, si sé que estamos como en el primer capítulo donde narre mi historia de supervivencia junto con Hanji-san pero….Ahora es distinto-con lágrimas en los ojos-Dios voy a llorar, se que pensaran que soy una dramática porque ni bien comienzan a leer y salgo con esto pero esta vez no importa que use estrategias o que tenga suerte para escapar de la muerte; ¿por qué digo esto? Simple, como sabrán después de los acontecimientos que se dieron por los ataques de los PUTOS TITANES, el reino y cada estado se ha ido al diablo.

Actualmente escasea todo desde la comida hasta productos básico y medicina; en fin lo que importa es que a medida hay escases de varios productos la elaboración de otros no se da y pues…Ya no se han elaborado lubricantes, ni el más baratito a salido y eso a desatado la ira de Rivaille heicho. Ahora me encuentro caminando junto a él por una calle principal en Sina, muchachas, muchachos no sé que hacer-comienza a llorar- no creó poder soportar más y que estas quizás sean mis últimas palabras….Todos los chicos del Escuadrón 104 fueron masacrados, Jean fue vendido a una granja de mala muerte, Armin ya no hará Boku no Pico 4 "El regreso de Mok-kun", Eren, de él no se sabe absolutamente nada y yo sino encuentro esa pendejada de lubricante ¡SERÉ UKEADA! WAAAAAA y por Bertholdt, si él es alto no quiero saber si pirulin también lo es. D':

-Mocosa apresura que no estoy de humor-me hablo mi superior en un tono aparentemente calmado pero que en sí era una señal de que sacaría sus cuchillas y me rebanaría cual titán anormal.

-Está bien-igualo su paso

Bueno solo quiero decirles que viví bien, si el seme de Okane ga nai lee esto ¡SI YO MANOSEE A AYASE Y SE SINTIO RICO!, todos y todas el yaoi es lo más hermoso que puede haber en nuestras vidas, aprécienlo y no dejen que la gente se burle por sus gustos ¡Tatakae! Por esto tan especial.

_**Gracias por todo.**_

*-*-*_Raziel Serboga Diciembre 28 del 2013- Enero 31 del 2014*-*-*_

_Paz en su tumba _

._.

-.-

_._

.-.

_.-

Narración por parte de la autora:

A paso apresurado iban dos personas extremadamente altas que a duras penas alcanzaban los 1.60 metros de altura, dichas personas eran "El soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad" Rivaille heicho y Raziel, iban caminando de forma apresurada por las calles principales del sector sexual en Sina, con el fin de hallar un maldito lubricante, ya llevaban como dos días buscando algún lugar donde vendiesen uno pero nada; siempre daban con la respuesta de que no habían. El pelinegro iba hecho una fiera, asesinaba a todos con la mirada y nadie se salvaba; por su parte la castaña iba que lloraba al saber el destino de sus mangas yaoi ya que si bien Rivaille no le hizo daño físico como a sus compañeros le iba a dar donde más le duele.

Sin mas estaban regresando al castillo donde vivían actualmente, la caminata de los caballos era lenta debido a que ninguno de los jinetes tenía ánimos para darle ordenes a los equinos y que estos vayan rápido. Pero, ni bien iban llegando Raziel le metió nitro a su caballo y salió disparada con el fin de salvar su más preciado tesoro….El primer tomo de Junjou Romantica.

-Cucha ven acá- gritaba el azabache mientras corría tras de la menor

-Noooo, no puedo permitir que destruya lo que es más preciado para mí aparte hay cosas de algunos mangas que no he hecho-

-Y cómo vas a hacerlo sino tienes pene

-¡Ay! que desgraciado, USTED ES UN INSENSIBLE YA VERÉ QUE CUANDO LLEGUE A VIEJO NI EL VIAGRA LE VA A AYUDAR Y ME LO VIOLARE A EREN- gritó con odio la castaña mientras ya iba llegando al castillo.

Raziel corrió y corrió, al llegar a su cuarto cogió todos los mangas que pudo y los abrazo pero aún así el heicho se los arrebato todos y los quemo en una gran hoguera. La palabra criminal le quedaba corta.

-Maldita sea ¿por qué está así?- dijo con fastidio Jean mientras Armin le curaba una que otra herida

-Imagínate que es no poder coger por tiempo indefinido- le susurro Raziel, la cuál estaba sentada en una esquina de la enfermería

-Carajo Eren déjate coger- lloriqueo Connie tirado en el piso viendo como su vida pasaba lentamente frente a sus ojos…..y a decir verdad era aburrida, al menos se la hubiera estrenado a Sasha

-Tan fácil lo hacen sonar pero imagínate que te metan semejante cosa por atrás, dime si no te negarías-refuto Eren en su defensa

-Esto Eren ¿tú y Rivaille ya lo han hecho sin l-lubricante?-pregunto tímidamente Historia

-Pues si y solo diré que fue un milagro que yo no quedara parapléjico-

-Pero si ya lo hiciste una vez por qué no una más

-SOLO NO QUIERO Y ¡YA!

Y con eso el chico titán se dispuso a salir de la enfermería sin importarle nada, no hace falta decir que los presentes quedaron impactados por esa clase de comportamiento, es verdad que Eren es un poco idiota por su forma de ser pero ya hace algún tiempo se lo veía raro como decaído. Mikasa no se restringió a la hora de levantarse media moribunda, a ella la latiguearon y obligaron a ver Doujinshis de Riren, e ir a la oficina de cierto hombre ya que era notorio que si su hermanastro estaba así la culpa sería de él, antes de poder salir fue detenida por cierta chica que la arrastro fuera del lugar.

-Y bien que opinas de esto- dijo la asiática colérica

-No se necesita ser un genio para saber que para Eren algo cambio o algo así-

-Crees que la que sabemos tuvo algo que ver-murmuro

-Pues ni prostituta idea pero si queremos saber hay que ir y preguntarle a Eren

-Esta bien, iré a preguntarle-

-No lo creo Myhouse, conociéndote harás o comentaras algo estúpido y Eren no te contara además toma en cuenta de que eres su hermana y lo que menos desea es preocuparte-

-¿Y por qué tú si?

-Y o me dedicaría a escuchar y no soltaría barrabasadas como algunas; aparte soy casi su mejor amiga mujer supongo que se sentiría mas libre-comienza a dirigirse para donde se fuere Eren- pero si quieres ven y te sientas cerca de donde estamos y te callas, y sino haces eso créeme que boto tu colección de Eren chibi

-A cuántos metros crees que pueda escuchar sin joderlos.

.

.

.

.

…

.

.

.

_**Agradecimiento especial a Yuki yume19 que siempre lee y comenta este fic**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Restregó fuertemente uno de sus ojos con la manga de su camisa, lo último que deseaba era llorar, estaba más que confundido y dolido. Siempre creyendo que el amor que vivía era casi como un cuento de hadas, uno muy sexoso; hasta que se dio cuenta de que era una simple ilusión.

Y allí se encontraba Eren sentado bajo uno de los árboles del patio del castillo, meditando cada vez más sobre aquel pensamiento.

_En si esto no es amor, es solo sexo, algo carnal._

-Hola mi corderito del señor- saludo animadamente Raziel que aparecía por el lado contario donde estaba sentado Eren

-Raziel-la observo un momento y vio que a su lado estaba su hermana

-Eren

-Ustedes dos qué hacen aquí-soltó el castaño con la voz demasiado fina para su gusto, genial un signo de que quería llorar

-Mira Eren seré clara, Mikasa y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que estas distinto, como decaído no creo que entre tú y heicho halla ocurrido una pelea- lo mira a los ojos- no te obligaremos a nada solo queremos saber qué te paso para que estes así y si necesitas ayuda o consejo te lo daremos y si solo deseas ser escuchado lo haremos sin tomar ninguna represalia y digo esto por tu hermana

-Vas a ver- la mira- la enana esta tiene razón si deseas te ayudaremos y sino al menos te escucharemos

-Ustedes dos- las quedo viendo mal pero luego soltó un suspiro- ok me atraparon, verán hace tiempo vengo pensando de que mi relación con Rivaille heicho es solo carnal en el sentido de que casi solo tenemos sexo, cuando comenzamos a estar juntos sabía que era una persona no muy afectuosa pero últimamente es como que solo es tener sexo y murió, no exijo a que sea amoroso pero si que…emm no sé hablemos o algo así que hagan las parejas, en un principio pensé que teníamos sexo por amor como no sabía expresarse este era el único método pero luego pensé que lo hacía como una forma de desahogarse y ahora solo es por placer físico, no niego que me siento bien pero no es lo que yo quiero y me debato entre decirle y no.

-Eren- Mikasa al ver a su hermano en ese estado se sintió mal y se sentó a su lado para rodearlo con un brazo-

-Vaya así que era eso, no diré que ya sabía que era esto pero lo intuía en algo-miro a ambos hermanos y se dio la vuelta- por lo que veo no estas bien te traeré agua ¿ok?

-Gracias a las dos-susurro para acomodarse en el brazo de Mikasa y soltar unas cuantas lagrimas.

Que confusión se dio, el simple hecho de no demostrar alguna clase de afecto puede arruinar una relación. Una caricia en el cabello o un beso el una mejilla hasta el mas pequeño y delicado "te quiero" es algo. Raziel siguió su camino, no sin antes toparse con una Hanji que caminaba en dirección por donde ella venía, y fue hasta la cocina dispuesta a coger agua para el pequeño titán aunque decidió cambiar esa idea y preparo un té relajante para los tres, mientras hervía el agua cierta persona apareció.

-Desea algo heicho-dijo secamente la ojicielo al cabo de que en unas tazas ponía una hiervas

-Venía para prepararme un café pero vi que tú y la otra mocosa hablan con Eren ¿ocurrió algo?

-No sé, quizás-

-Qué pasa con esa actitud- para el dueño de los ojos grises esa actitud lo estaba cabreando

-Solo estoy cabrada por ver triste a Eren, ya sabe que a el lo amo como aun hijo o hermano-sirve el agua caliente-

-¿Qué ocurrió con él?

-Pues usted es su pareja pregúnteselo-respondió una recién llegada Mikasa- por qué tardabas

-Prepare té pero me entretuve con heicho debido a que nos vio hablar con Eren y se pregunta que paso

-Y a él qué le importa

-Cuidado con lo que dices mocosa

-Ni se atrevan a pelear porque juró por el yaoi que les lanzo las tazas de té

Al cabo de decir eso la mas bajita salió de la cocina seguida de la asiática y el mayor las seguía. Al llegar solo vieron como Hanji ponía sus manos en ambas mejillas de Jeager y lo acerco hasta si misma y besarlo en los labios por una fracción de segundo, se alejo de este lentamente y se tomo la molestia de ver a sus espectadores.

-Que bueno que están aquí, habrá cierta reunión y se requiere la presencia de Eren así que me lo llevare- toma la mano del menor y lo va jalando- naa Rivaille quizá…..También me lo lleve de tú lado y quizá este sería para siempre.

Hanji y Eren se retiraron sin inmutarse a la reacción de los tres solamente se fueron de largo, Rivaille se quedo shockeado, aquella que se así llamar su amiga prácticamente le estaba arrebatando a aquel muchacho que por derecho es suyo…..La persona menos esperada para el lo acaba de apuñalear por la espalda y Eren solo se dejo.

-¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar aquí?

-Pasó lo inevitable la cuatro ojos al fin se movió y te lo arrebato- dijo Mikasa

-Así que con esto se refería a joder a Rivaiile- hablo para si misma la Serboga mientras veía por donde se fueron ese par- jum y pensaba que todo esto iban a hacer puras risas… Así que a ese joder a Rivaille se refería.

_**Gracias por leer. Les invito a leer mis demás one-shots**_


	7. Chapter 7

Nota: lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero estuve en semanas de aportes y exámenes seguidos, después de que publique tuve que hacer trabajos y de allí estudiar a full, habían días en que dormía solo 5 horas y eso me mataba pero ahora estoy de vacaciones. En verdad lamento la demora y si este cap no llena sus expectativas lo siento es que como no he escrito no tengo ninguna idea.

Capítulo 7: ¡Aléjate perra, este uke es mío! –Heicho mostrando sus sentimientos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Primero el enano y ahora la loca, por qué Eren no puede enamorar a un ser humano normal- se quejo Mikasa viendo el lugar por donde se fue su hermano y aquella castaña/pelirroja de lentes

-Al parecer, no-respondió Raziel para luego ver al Rivaille- oiga no va a ir atrás de esos dos, o va a ser un marica y va a dejar que se lo quiten y hacer un puto drama

-Háblame bonito Serboga –dijo el mayor sin quitar ese semblante de "qué mierda pasó"

-No, ahora le hablo como me dé la puta gana-

-Uh alguien esta cabreada-murmuro Mihogarcito

-Y cómo no estarlo, heicho aún esta aquí parado perdiendo el tiempo en vez de ir tras Eren y aclarar las cosas-

-Cómo que aclarar

-Escucha enano-esta vez habló Mikasa, este drama esta raro ._. - Eren nos acaba de decir que cree que tú no lo amas

-Y todo esto porque solo cogen-completo la castaña- a mi me gusta esto del shaoi y la mariconada pero sino hay amor no hay nada

-Si, es más rico coger con amor-esto lo dijo Mikasa

-Exacto y Mikasa lo dice por experiencia; ella tira con Sasha, y puta madre que gimen peor qué que

-C-cállate-pronuncio abochornada la asiática

-Se dan tan duro contra el ropero que ya mismo llegan Narnia (?)-

-Eso no me causa gracia-dijo Rivaille pensativo-vayan a tomar a sus caballos que nos vamos por Eren

-Oiga pero ayudarle no le saldrá gratis

-Les compro porno

-Hecho-dijeron ambas mujeres

Los tres avanzaron hasta los establos y tomaron a sus respectivos Jeans, cabalgaron casi toda la mañana, y por mala suerte no lograron alcanzar a los dos castaños pero aun así siguieron hasta dar con la ciudad donde supuestamente se daría la reunión. Recorrieron la cuidad hasta que en un momento perdieron al mayor de vista…..

-A dónde se habrá ido-pregunto Mikasa

-Ni prostituta ide….¡Allí esta Eren!- grito la más baja y efectivamente estaba el chico titán allí viendo al frente donde estaba heicho- ¡Ah!

-La tensión del ambiente esta peor que Laura en América o Caso cerrado- dijo Mikasa viendo de tanto en tanto donde estaba cada chico

-Eren chiquito ya podemos irnos-dijo una alegre Hanji-

-Qué pase la desgraciada-soltó Raziel al cabo que el mayor se abalanzaba sobre la de lentes y le caía a puñetes. Mikasa intervino como uno de esos guardias de seguridad y los intento separar

-Heicho basta-grito Eren mientras ayudaba a Myhouse-Raziel ayúdanos

-¡Ah! Sí –mira a la cámara- Pausa y volvemos

-Qué estas haciendo

-Doy paso a los comerciales

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las cosas se calmaron un poco pero aún Rivaille deseaba matar a su supuesta amiga sin contar que a Eren no le había dirigido el habla en todo este tiempo. Se adentraron en el bosque y se detuvieron en un sendero cerca de un riachuelo a descansar.

-Y bien ¿no tienen algo que decirme?-dijo la de lentes, que estaba sentada a un lado de Eren, con cierto tono serio

-Por qué chucha lo besaste

-Porque me gusta

-Sabes que el ya tiene pareja

-Pues la que tiene no actúa como una

-Uhhhh justo en las bolas-grito Mikasa con Raziel, las cuales estaban a un lado siendo sólo espectadoras

-Hagan silencio-dijo el mayor con un tono serio me pero calmando sin contar que también sonó un poco amable; cosa que aterro a todos los presentes….._Algo malo iba a ocurrir_

-En fin si lo quiero besar lo hago y sino no, aparte con lo que viste no pareció molestarle-con ese comentario Eren bajo la cabeza

Momento de silencio….. D: (uy hasta yo que lo escribo siento un ambiente pesado)

-No que eras mi amiga

-Lo soy

-Si lo eres por qué besaste a mi amante

-Porque era algo que deseaba hacer a se mucho tiempo enanín, ver como alguien no aprecia a la persona que tú quieres es doloroso y aún mas si sabes que jamás lo podrás tener.

-Hanji tú

-Sólo hablamos de lo que paso entre ustedes dos pero lo de la reunión si fue real y lo comprobaron

-Jum

-Eres mi mejor amigo y jamás te traicionaría y sobre todo con aquella persona que sé que amas con locura-dijo con un tono triste pero mostrando esa sonrisa tan característica de ella

-No dude de ti-respondió relajado el azabache

-Así concha su madre casi llora con eso y ni bien la vio le entro a golpes-grito Raziel la cual seguía enternecida por aquella conversación pero no permitiría que esto se volviera meloso y tiernos y asadasadasad

-Tsk enano cada vez más viejo y más sentimental, oye Serboga hazme acuerdo hacerle los papeles de jubilación

-¡¿Enserio?!-grito Mikasa entusiasmada

-Pues claro allí donde lo vez fue el primero en poner una piedrita para hacer las murallas y Erwin corto el listón-dijo Hanji

-No estoy sentimental sólo que conociéndote sabía que no me harías eso, además te he visto con el oxigenado ese de Moblit

-Uh yo también jujuju cuándo para la boda Hanji-san

-Para cuándo me paguen el bono navideño

-Oye Raziel falto algo-hablo Mikasa viendo a los ojos de la oji azul, como queriendo transmitirle sus pensamientos con una sola mirada

-¡Cierto, el porno! Heicho no se haga el loco y denos para ir a comprar

-Mocosas interesadas-a regañadientes saco lo último de sus ahorros y les dio- vayan y compre pero ni se les ocurra traer alguno raro como el de la otra vez

-¿Cuál de tantos?

-El de la chica con ese dilatador en el trasero y el consolador tipo pan baguette

-Ahg eso fue un error, pero igual de ahora en adelante verificamos lo que compramos ¿no es así Mikasa?

-Si

-Ah pues que esperamos ¡Vamos!-con ese grito Hanji y las otras dos "señoritas" tomaron su caballos y comenzaron a regresar por aquel camino que les llevaba a la cuidad.

-Lamento todo esto-susurro débilmente Raziel que iba cabalgando al lado izquierdo de su superior

-No lamentes nada, siempre supe nunca me pertenecería pero al menos pude sacarme ese peso de encima y con ello podre buscar otra felicidad

-Con Moblit ¿quizá?-pregunto Mikasa

-Jajajaja puede ser, si le regalo un cosolador en vez de rosas en nuestra primera cita crees que me deje o algo así

-Jum

-Dale un ramo de rosas con forma de consolador-respondió Raziel para luego seguir y ver que comprar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Holiwi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Oigan esperen- grito Eren al darse cuenta de que los habían dejado solos

-Na Eren

Sólo con esa frase el chico titán se le helo la sangre, mierda lo iba a matar o eso el creía, se volteo para ver donde estaba pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba escasos centímetros de él. Quiso alejarse por todo los medios pero era mas que obvio que eso no se daría, en un rápido movimiento Rivaille agarró a Eren del brazo y lo jaló hacia si mismo. Eren pensó que la paliza que recibiría en este instante sería peor que la del juicio.

-Eres un tonto- dijo débilmente el mayor mientras lo abrazaba gentilmente

-Ah h-hei-heicho

-Pensar que no te amo dime ¿qué tan idiota eres?

-L-lo siento pero es que así me he sentido-se suelta del abrazo- yo sé que usted no es alguien que me expresaría libremente sus sentimientos y a pesar de eso deseo más

-Entiendo

-Qué ._.

-Digo que te entiendo, aún eres un mocoso pero sé que tú deseas ser más allegado a mi y para eso dejas muchas cosas de lado como pasar tiempo con los demás-lo vuelve a agarrar- y lo de tener sexo lo hago por amor y por que te veo así me dan ganas de-le aprieta el trasero

-¡Rivaille heicho!

-Ah si, también toma en cuenta que a ti es él único al que le hablo de ciertas cosas o mejor dicho tú eres el único a quien le hablo sin contar de que ya he dicho que eres mío y si no te amara ni siquiera me acercaría o te hubiera buscado como lo hice

-Yo yo

-Lo sé, eres un pendejete-lo besa en la mejilla-pero eres mi pendejete

-Lamento haber pensado así

-Esto es bien cursi-lo aleja y le besa el nariz- en qué pensara la pendejeta de la autora

Autora: en que me lo quiero coger a Eren :o

-Bueno seré más cursi

-A qué se refiere heicho

-En qué quiero afirmar mi amor delante de todos y ante los ojos de Dios aunque no crea mucho en él

-No entiendo

Rivaille se separa de él y se arrodilla frente a Eren

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bang! A que eso no se esperaban de este fic xD espero no haber sido tan melosa con todo esto, como verán yo sirvo para escribir comedia y no drama o romance como en otros pero de ley intentare incursionarme en estos géneros, FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN ATRASADO, para esa fecha estuve estudiando y para el 18 que fue mi cumple también QmQ ¿me dejan un review de regalo? xD

Bueno espero que este cap haya valido la pena y sino pues tranquis que seguiré escribiendo lemons y estupideces.

**ALGUNA IDEA PARA LA BODA **

**Por cierto lo del vídeo es real a un amigo se lo pasaron y entre mis amigas y yo lo vimos en plena aula de clases…..sólo les diré que se le veía el colón y no estoy exagerando **


End file.
